Major League Baseball vs. Sega League Baseball
Major League Baseball vs. Sega League Baseball (often abbreviated as MLBvSLB) is a crossover baseball game developed and published by Sega, in association with the MLB. Teams MLB American Conference Baltimore Orioles SLB Rival: Varrigan Organizers NC Rival: Chicago Cubs Stadium: Oriole Pack at Camden Yards Boston Red Sox SLB Rival: Kyoto Executioners NC Rival: San Francisco Giants Stadium: Fenway Park Chicago White Sox SLB Rival: Motavia Solar System NC Rival: Los Angeles Dodgers Stadium: Guaranteed Rate Field Cleveland Indians SLB Rival: Mexico Maracas NC Rival: Philadelphia Phillies Stadium: Progressive Field Detroit Tigers SLB Rival: Jungle Island Bananas NC Rival: Arizona Diamondback Stadium: Comerica Park Houston Astros SLB Rival: Miracle World Fantasies NC Rival: Colorado Rockies Stadium: Minute Maid Park Kansas City Royals SLB Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders NC Rival: Pittsburgh Pirates Stadium: Kauffman Stadium Los Angeles Angels SLB Rival: Europa Rebels NC Rival: San Diego Padries Stadium: Angel Stadium Minnesota Twins SLB Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues NC Rival: New York Mets Stadium: Target Field New York Yankees SLB Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles NC Rival: St. Louis Cardinals Stadium: Yankee Stadium Oakland Athletics SLB Rival: Tokyo-to GGs NC Rival: Miami Marlins Stadium: Oakland Alameda Coliseum Seattle Mariners SLB Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids NC Rival: Milwaukee Brewers Stadium: Safeco Field Tampa Bay Rays SLB Rival: Taisho Samurai NC Rival: Cincinnati Reds Stadium: Tropicana Field Texas Rangers SLB Rival: Tojo Criminals NC Rival: Washington Nationals Stadium: Globe Life Park in Arlington Toronto Blue Rays SLB Rival: Noswald Empire Knights NC Rival: Atlanta Braves Stadium: Rogers Centre National Conference Arizona Diamondback SLB Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches AC Rival: Detroit Tigers Stadium: Chase Field Atlanta Braves SLB Rival: J6 Fighters AC Rival: Toronto Blue Rays Stadium: SunTrust Park Chicago Cubs SLB Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren AC Rival: Baltimore Orioles Stadium: Wrigley Field Cincinnati Reds SLB Rival: Yokosuka Avengers AC Rival: Tampa Bay Rays Stadium: Great American Ball Park Colorado Rockies SLB Rival: DARPA Aliens AC Rival: Houston Astros Stadium: Coors Field Los Angeles Dodgers SLB Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies AC Rival: Chicago White Sox Stadium: Dodger Stadium Miami Marlins SLB Rival: West Coast Taxis AC Rival: Oakland Athletics Stadium: Marlins Park Milwaukee Brewers SLB Rival: Mobius Badniks AC Rival: Seattle Mariners Stadium: Miller Park New York Mets SLB Rival: Virtua City Police AC Rival: Minnesota Twins Stadium: Citi Field Philadelphia Phillies SLB Rival: Metro Psychopaths AC Rival: Cleveland Indians Stadium: Citizens Bank Park Pittsburgh Pirates SLB Rival: Primp Town Puyo AC Rival: Kansas City Royals Stadium: PNC Park San Diego Padries SLB Rival: Yuria Barbarians AC Rival: Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim Stadium: Petco Park San Francisco Giants SLB Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters AC Rival:Boston Red Sox Stadium: AT&T Park St. Louis Cardinals SLB Rival: Oboro Ninjas AC Rival: New York Yankees Stadium: Busch Stadium Washington Nationals SLB Rival: Ancient Greece Myths AC Rival: Texas Rangers Stadium: Nationals Park SLB Okamura Conference Ancient Greece Myths (Altered Beast) MLB Rival: Washington Nationals SC Rival: Nightopia Nightmaren Stadium: Olympus DARPA Aliens (Vanquish) MLB Rival: Colorado Rockies SC Rival: Metro Psychopaths Stadium: SBC2 Field J6 Fighters (Virtua Fighter) MLB Rival: Atlanta Braves SC Rival: Kyoto Executioners Stadium: Statues Jungle Island Bananas (Super Monkey Ball) MLB Rival: Detroit Tigers SC Rival: Noswald Empire Knights Stadium: KeeKee Island Mexico Maracas (Samba de Amigo) MLB Rival: Cleveland Indians SC Rival: Tojo Criminals Stadium: Samba Studios Miracle World Fanatasies (Alex Kidd) MLB Rival: Houston Astros SC Rival: MARZ Virtuaroids Stadium: Enchanted Castle Mobius Badniks (Sonic the Hedgehog) MLB Rival: Milwaukee Brewers SC Rival: Taisho Samurai Stadium: Green Hill Zone Motavia Solar System (Phantasy Star) MLB Rival: Chicago White Sox SC Rival: West Coast Taxis Stadium: Algol Oboro Ninjas (Shinobi) MLB Rival: St. Louis Cardinals SC Rival: RoboCy Corporation Knuckles Stadium: Zeed Stadium Primp Town Puyo (Puyo Puyo) MLB Rival: Pittsburgh Pirates SC Rival: Europa Rebels Stadium: Primp Magic School Space Channel 5 Reporters (Space Channel 5) MLB Rival: San Francisco Giants SC Rival: Arcadia Blue Rogues Stadium: Morodia Vigrid Umbra Witches (Bayonetta) MLB Rival: Arizona Diamondback SC Rival: Tokyo-to GGs Stadium: Fimbulventr Virtua City Police (Virtua Cop) MLB Rival: New York Mets SC Rival: Varrigan Organizers Stadium: E.V.L. Inc. Yokosuka Avengers (Shenmue) MLB Rival: Cincinnati Reds SC Rival: Zoah Dragon Riders Stadium: Chi You Men Yuria Barbarians (Golden Axe) MLB Rival: San Diego Padries SC Rival: Curien Mansion Zombies Stadium: Turle Village Satomi Conference Arcadia Blue Rogues (Skies of Arcadia) MLB Rival: Minnesota Twins OC Rival: Space Channel 5 Reporters Stadium: Valuan Empire Curien Mansion Zombies (The House of the Dead) MLB Rival: Los Angeles Dodgers OC Rival: Yuria Barbarians Stadium: Curien Graveyard Europa Rebels (Valkyria) MLB Rival: Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim OC Rival: Primp Town Puyo Stadium: Principality of Gallia Kyoto Executioners (Otogi) MLB Rival: Boston Red Sox OC Rival: J6 Fighters Stadium: Forbidden Mansion MARZ Virtuaroids (Virtual On) MLB Rival: Seattle Mariners OC Rival: Miracle World Fantasies Stadium: Virtual Arena Metro Psychopaths (Condemned) MLB Rival: Phladelphia Phillies OC Rival: DARPA Aliens Stadium: Asylum Field Nightopia Nightmaren (Nights) MLB Rival: Chicago Cubs OC Rival: Ancient Greece Myths Stadium: Dream Stadium Noswald Empire Knights (Shining) MLB Rival: Toronto Blue Rays OC Rival: Jungle Island Bananas Stadium: Fortina RoboCy Corporation Knuckles (Streets of Rage) MLB Rival: New York Yankees OC Rival: Oboro Ninjas Stadium: The Syndicate Taisho Samurai (Sakura Wars) MLB Rival: Tampa Bay Rays OC Rival: Mobius Badniks Stadium: Paris Tojo Criminals (Yakuza) MLB Rival: Texas Rangers OC Rival: Mexico Maracas Stadium: Dojima Family Coliseum Tokyo-to GGs (Jet Set Radio) MLB Rival: Oakland Athletics OC Rival: Vigrid Umbra Witches Stadium: Grind City Varrigan Organizers (MadWorld) MLB Rival: Baltimore Orioles OC Rival: Virtua City Police Sradium: MadWorld West Coast Taxis (Crazy Taxi) MLB Rival: Miami Marlins OC Rival: Motavia Solar System Stadium: Glitter Oasis Zoah Dragon Riders (Panzer Dragoon) MLB Rival: Kansas City Royals OC Rival: Yokosuka Avengers Stadium: The Empire Players Category:Crossover Category:Video Games Category:Games